The present invention relates to a wedge-type breechblock arrangement in a gun having a breech-ring and being mounted on a gun cradle wherein the breech wedge is movable in the breech-ring transversely to the bore axis of the gun for opening and closing the breech end of the gun. In such an arrangement a ramp is mounted on the cradle and a breech-opening shaft is connected with the breech wedge in a form-locking manner. A run-up lever is fixed to the breech-opening shaft and is in operative engagement with the ramp during an opening movement of the breech wedge. A holding device is provided for holding the breech wedge in an open position and for releasing the breech wedge to initiate movement to close the breech wedge.
German Patent No. 2,826,739 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,007 disclose a wedge-type breech block of this type which is opened by actuation of a breech-opening shaft within the breech ring of a gun barrel transversely to the direction of the bore axis of a gun barrel.
It is known to have this opening process take place automatically during counterrecoil of the weapon by the interaction of a run-up lever with the ramp fixed to the cradle. It is further known for the breech wedge, when it is in the open position for loading the gun, to be held by the holding claws of a holding device disposed at the breech ring. In such weapons, after the holding claws have been pivoted out, the movement for closing the breech wedge is performed directly in one continuous stroke, for example, by means of a pneumatically charged breech wedge closing device. However, as a result of this continuous closing movement, the region of the breech wedge is a danger zone for the loading gunner. This results from the fact that when ammunition is introduced, the rear edge of the casing bottom actuates the holding claws to release the breech wedge. The breech wedge closing movement starts immediately after the actuation and may cause inadvertent damage to the gunner and/or the loading device disposed in the path of movement of the breech wedge.